disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna
by Hans Christian Andersen |awards = Best Animated Female of 2013 (Alliance of Women Film Journalists) |fullname = Princess Anna of Arendelle |alias = Princess Anna Feisty-pants (referred to by Kristoff; briefly) |personality = Free-spirited, fearless, energetic, benevolent, warm, kind, playful, bubbly, plucky, optimistic, spunky, clumsy, talkative, feisty, adventurous, ditzy, naive, cheerful, impressionable, impulsive, fun-loving, clever, enthusiastic, loving, imaginative, selfless |appearance = Slender, fair skin, light freckles, rosy cheeks, pink lips, long strawberry-blonde hair, platinum blonde streak (formerly), turquoise blue eyes |occupation = Princess of Arendelle |alignment = Good |goal = To restore her bond with her sister (succeeded) |home = Arendelle |family = Elsa (older sister) King Agnarr (father; deceased) Queen Iduna (mother; deceased) |friends = Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Grand Pabbie, the trolls, Kai and Gerda, Hans (formerly), Oaken, Marshmallow, Snowgies |minions = Kai and Gerda, Arendelle's royal guards |enemies = Hans, Marshmallow (formerly), the wolves |likes = Her family, romance, freedom, chocolate, having fun with Elsa, acceptance, appreciation, Olaf's whimsy, sandwiches, Krumkake, Flangendorfers, horseback-riding, anything warm, children, Kristoff |dislikes = Rudeness, restrictions, betrayals, being alone, the castle gates closed, Elsa shutting her out, not being with Elsa |powers = Her winter survival skills |weapons = Kristoff's lute and knife |fate = Reunites with Elsa and rekindles her relationship with her, finally restoring peace to Arendelle. |quote = "Do you wanna build a snowman?"}} Princess Anna of Arendelle (pronounced Ah-na) is the protagonist of Disney's 2013 animated feature film, Frozen. She is the younger sister of the powerful Snow Queen Elsa and embarks on a perilous journey to save her kingdom from an eternal winter. Anna is loosely based on Gerda from " ", a fairy tale created by Hans Christian Andersen. Background Official Description :Anna is more daring than graceful and, at times, can act before she thinks. But she's also the most optimistic and caring person you'll ever meet. She longs to reconnect with her sister Elsa, as they were close during their childhood. When Elsa accidentally unleashes a magical secret that locks the kingdom of Arendelle in an eternal winter, Anna embarks on a dangerous adventure to make things right. Armed with only her fearlessness, a never-give-up attitude and her faith in others, Anna is determined to save both her kingdom and her family. Development In the earliest stages of the film's production, Anna's role was vastly different than that of the final project. Instead of being a princess, Anna was a peasant on a quest to have the Snow Queen help free her frozen heart. Not only that, she was of no relation to Elsa in these stages of the film's production. The filmmakers struggled to find the movie's heart through this version, finding it difficult to have a believable and engaging relationship between the two female leads when they truly have nothing to do with one another. However, one of the filmmakers suggested the two be made siblings, and things quickly changed from there. Anna was made a princess, as well as Elsa, who, in turn, went from a villain to a misunderstood heroine. With these changes, the characters and story were viewed in a more relatable light, as Anna's main goal was to now win the acceptance and love of her older sister; something her voice actress Kristen Bell personally related to. Notably, as seen in early animation footage, Anna wasn't always as daring and fearless as she is in the film. In the early test animation for the Marshmallow chase scene, Anna was seen reluctant when diving off the cliff with Kristoff, only doing so at the fear of Marshmallow attacking. However, in the film, this isn't the case, and Anna is seen with immense excitement, engulfing herself in the thrill of the moment. Voice Anna's voice actress, Kristen Bell, served as one of the prime inspirations for the character. The filmmakers, as well as Bell, wanted a heroine different from the trademark princesses of Cinderella and Belle; one who was clumsy, socially awkward, and constantly spoke before she thought. Anna's supervising animator, Becky Bresee, noted she took much of Anna's animated movement from Bell's facial expressions and rhythm when she recorded the lines. Personality Unlike her older sister Elsa, Anna is very eccentric, optimistic, energetic, awkward, and far from elegant. She usually acts before she speaks and can be rather impulsive, but holds a lot of innocence to her, nonetheless. She is free-spirited, bent on spending her life outside the castle gates after years of being enclosed within them for the safety of the kingdom due to Elsa's ice powers. Anna is also a pure and hopeless romantic, dreaming of romance the moment the gates are finally opened for Elsa's coronation ceremony. There can also be a little naivety to her, as she believes in marrying someone immediately if the heart tells you so, despite knowing them for merely a day. And though naïve occasionally, Anna is far from weak and is shown to be quite skilled in self-defense, as seen when she and Kristoff survived being attacked by the wolves, the fearsome Marshmallow, as well as when she sucker-punches Hans off the ship after the climatic scene in the fjords. Though she greatly values romance, it is clear that Anna's most valued treasure is her relationship with her big sister. Since childhood, Anna has been attached to Elsa and always leaped at the opportunity to spend time with her. As the years passed and the sisters grew apart, the heartbroken Anna continued to try time and time again to spend some quality time with the one she loved most; after the death of her parents, Elsa was all the family she had left. But due to Elsa's powerful magic, it was deemed too dangerous until, through Anna's loving efforts, Elsa learned to control her icy powers, allowing her to end their "imprisonment" within the castle walls and finally share the quality time they have been longing for years upon years. Throughout most of the film, Anna is also the only character to express faith that Elsa is not a monster. This is in contrast to the Duke of Weselton, who is notably against her because of that very theory, and Kristoff has a somewhat mild fear of what Elsa might do, as do the other citizens for they are totally oblivious to who Elsa truly was. Even so, despite their separation, Anna knows that Elsa is far from vile and takes it upon herself to bring her home, not only for the sake of the kingdom, but in hopes of rekindling their formerly close bond. This is an example of Anna's purely optimistic side and powerful sense of hope, as well as her love for her sister. Another example of this can be seen rather powerfully during her moments with Hans in the library; when Hans announces his plans to kill Elsa, Anna, despite being severely weakened as a result of her frozen heart, responds, "You're no match for Elsa", giving one of the biggest examples of her optimism, loyalty and true love for her sister, despite all the pain and suffering their rift has caused her. As mentioned above, one of Anna's most striking traits is her eccentric and whimsical personality. She is notably goofy and hyper-active, constantly shown running throughout the castle, bouncing and flipping over furniture and talking to paintings on the walls, though the last habit is due to having no one to communicate with in the castle with Elsa forcibly being locked away in her room. Also, because of her impulsive attitude, she has a tendency to get herself into quite a bit of trouble, such as the moment she provokes Marshmallow, a creature twice her size, without thinking of the consequences. Despite her optimism, Anna has also struggled with some self-confidence, as she often looks down upon herself and views herself as nothing more than ordinary throughout most of the film, especially compared to Elsa's radiance. It was to the point where she feels she has no one in the world who truly loves her, with Elsa seeming to want nothing to do with her. This would also explain why she is so quick to find romance, as "For the First Time in Forever" shows that she's looking for someone to act as her companion, no longer wanting to be alone. She also quotes lines such as "It's just me" and "No, I'm completely ordinary", which also indicates her low opinion of herself. In a deleted song called "More Than Just The Spare", Anna sings about her self-worth, which is low in the beginning of the song, but gradually increases. In the end, despite her numerous flaws, Anna is an extremely sweet, selfless and loving character. Numerous times throughout the film, she puts the safety and well being of others before her own, showing great loyalty and admiration for her friends and family, most notably with Elsa. In terms of personality, all these factors and more, make Anna one of the most diverse Disney characters of all time. Physical appearance At 18 years old, Anna sports a slender figure and a fair complexion. She has turquoise blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin lips, long strawberry-blonde hair mostly tied into two braided pigtails, bangs down her forehead and a dusting of freckles (a trait that she shares with Elsa, although due to being slightly older, Elsa appears to have less freckles than Anna). When she wears sleeveless dresses, it is shown that she has some freckles on her shoulders in addition to the ones on her face. Her face is slightly rounder than Elsa's, but still just as pretty. She also had a platinum blonde streak that matches Elsa's hair color on the right side of her hair, due to an accident in which she was struck by Elsa's magic when she and Elsa were little kids, which disappeared towards the end of the film. All of her outfits have rosemaling, reflecting the movie's Norwegian setting. In her coronation dress, Anna wears a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves and rose, teal, blue and purple prints on it, and has greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab skirt with sashes (consisting of asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides), both cream petticoat and bloomers, white stockings, and a pair of black ballet shoes. She wears her hair in a bun, and a part of her hair is braided and used as a headband, a green comb-shaped barrette with a couple satin ribbons (green and chartreuse) attached to the back of her hair, and dark pink lipstick. She also wears a teal cape with a cyan bow as a clasp for the cape, sapphire oval-cut hem with azure line, blue dots on each cut, and small sapphire dots all around the cape. The winter outfit that Anna acquires at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna is a traditional Norwegian clothing called "Bunad", and the design consists of a medium-length, dark blue skirt (consisting of a lavender round-cut lining with points, with each rose and periwinkle print similar to a rose around the skirt on each point, and each periwinkle bush-like print on each of its round edges) with a black bodice with gold trim and green, red, yellow and purple rose prints on it, a light blue long-sleeved blouse, and black heeled leather boots with gold linings and magenta soles. She also wears a magenta bonnet with purple lining, lavender fluff, and matching white print on the back, a pair of blue mittens with navy blue palms, and a detachable magenta cape with a matching cap, purple linings, and small Byzantium tassels on the edge of the cape with a silver brooch consisting of a pair of hearts with gray prints attached to her cape and magenta lipstick. On occasion, she wears a pair of crystal clear ice skates. After Anna's heart is frozen, her hair turns silvery-white. After she is thawed, her hair returns to its original state without the platinum blonde streak. In Anna's summer attire, her hair is once again in braided pigtails without her streak, and she sports a timber wolf wrist-length blouse with light blue vertical linings, a pinafore dress consisting of both a light gray bodice with green linings, vertical gray hairlines, and four green buttons placed vertically on the bodice with black hairline laces attached, a dark gray skirt with a light gray lining, crimson, green and lavender flower prints all around on it, and lavender, green and olive drab bush-like prints between each flower prints. She also dons a white petticoat, a pair of matching heeled leather boots with gold linings and brown soles, the same color and shape of the brooch, and, on occasion, the same color ice skates. In Frozen Fever, Anna wears her hair in the same style she wore at Elsa's coronation but with a yellow sunflower attached to the back of the bun with three ribbon hanging down (in the colors of dark green, light green and teal). She wears a black bodice which has olive, crimson, green and orange prints on the front with chartreuse linings and a light chartreuse blouse that has a red and gold brooch in the middle. On top of this, Anna has an apple-green, sleeveless, cropped gilet (with teal, dark green, brown, orange and chartreuse rosemaling on the front and back), a teal skirt with yellow, olive and brown sunflower prints with darker teal stalks and leaves, with smaller olive, dark teal and purple designs between each sunflower and a small, dark teal leaf design on the left, middle part of the skirt. Above the sunflower is a wavy, looping yellow line with light teal dots above each loop. She wears light olive stockings, pale olive-yellow petticoats, black ballet flats, a friendship bracelet and dark pink lipstick. Elsa used her powers to change this dress by adding sunflowers to her bun and skirt using crystalline ice and creating a hidden ice petticoat to make the skirt more voluminous. My Disney Experience :Anna, Princess of Arendelle, is optimistic and fearless. She sees the best in everyone-especially her sister Elsa! Appearances ''Frozen The Beginning At a young age, Anna and Elsa enjoyed the life of princesses, spending most of their time using Elsa's powers over ice and snow to create winter wonderlands for their enjoyment whenever they pleased. One night, young Anna walked over to Elsa's bed and begged to play as she was too wide awake to sleep. Elsa playfully brushed her sister off until it was suggested they build a snowman, to which Elsa delightfully agrees. The sisters head into the castle's throne room and create a winter field of snow, enjoying their time with plenty of merriment until Elsa accidentally strikes Anna in the head with her magic, rendering her unconscious and turning a streak of her hair platinum blonde where struck. Horrified, Elsa calls for their parents, the king and queen, who rush onto the scene. The king looks through the royal library, and is able to find a map to a valley inhabited by magical trolls capable of saving Anna. Anna, Elsa, the king and queen head over to the valley, and Pabbie, the king of the trolls, informs them that Anna can be healed, though they're lucky she wasn't hit in the heart, for it can be fatal. Fortunately, Pabbie is able to cure the unconscious princess; though to do so, he removes every ounce of magic from the child's body, including memories of magic, thus obliterating any knowledge she once held of Elsa's abilities. Before the royal family departs, Pabbie advises they take precaution with Elsa's powers as, despite being a beautiful gift, can be extremely dangerous and fatal if not controlled. "]] To further ensure their safety, Anna and Elsa were forced to be separated, and both were kept within the castle walls to keep from endangering the citizens. Years went by, and with it, the friendship Anna and Elsa once shared. Throughout the years, Anna spent most of her days running throughout the castle walls playfully and spending practically all of her time alone or with her parents. Even so, she constantly made attempts to reconnect with Elsa, but was shut out each and every time. The constant denial drove Anna to believe her sister despised her, leading her to eventually cease trying to rekindle their bond, leaving her parents as all she had. One day, however, while out on the sea for vacation, the king and queen were killed in a powerful storm, as their ship sinks after being struck by monstrous waves. The terrible news devastated Anna, and the young princess tried to reunite with her sister, who was now the only family she had left, once again, needing her love and comfort to get through the tragedy. However, as always, Elsa remained in her room, even during the monarchs' funerals, leaving both of the royal sisters to mourn the loss of their loving parents and move on from the tragedy alone. Coronation Day "]] Three years later, Elsa had finally reached the age where she was eligible to be crowned Queen of Arendelle. The entire kingdom is abuzz in preparation, completely joyous for their soon-to-be queen. Visiting royalty from all walks of life also attend, with kingdoms such as the Southern Isles and Weselton sending representatives in honor of their countries. Within the castle, Anna truly couldn't have been more excited, witnessing the windows and doors open for the first time in years, servants and valets preparing the castle for the nightly ball, and the castle gates opening for the very first time since Anna and Elsa's childhood. Not only that, the young princess expresses her hopes to finally find a companion, bidding farewell to her lonely life. That longing for a companion soon becomes longing for romance, the princess believing, though rather impossible to think someone would actually care for her romantically, she now has a chance at least with the newfound freedom. In her quarters, Princess Elsa was rather nervous of the Coronation Ball, fearing her powers would be exposed. She holds in her fears and orders the gates to be opened. The second they are, Anna rushes out and explores her kingdom, roaming about the streets and catching glimpse of all the visitors, when suddenly, she bumps into a horse owned by the handsome Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Though angered at first by the clumsiness of the stranger, Anna soon settles down upon catching glimpse of the prince's sharp looks, immediately becoming smitten. After introducing himself, Anna and Hans become acquainted, and apparently hit it off right then and there, only to be interrupted by the coronation bells announcing that Princess Elsa's crowning is to take place, thus forcing Anna to rush off, bidding farewell to Hans shyly as she does. At the church, Anna stands by her sister's side during the crowning, noticing Hans' presence in the crowd, and giving a cute wave, confirming their new friendship. And after the crowning has commenced and Elsa is now officially queen of Arendelle, a ball in her honor is held that night. At the ball, Anna and Elsa stand side by side near the thrones, watching over the warm crowd. With Elsa leading the way, the sisters exchange their first conversation in what appears to be quite some time. Flustered, at first, Anna's interaction with her sister brings quite the delightful feeling to the princess, and seeing Elsa so happy instead of serious and reserved boosts Anna's confidence, prompting her to continue on with the conversation before they're interrupted by their steward Kai, who introduces the snide Duke of Weselton, who offers Elsa her first dance as queen. Elsa politely declines the offer but instead playfully volunteers Anna, much to the Duke's delight, nonetheless, and the two head off into a comical dance scene. In during which, seeing Anna innocently flustered by the Duke's over-the-top dancing skills, Elsa couldn't hold back a chuckle, causing Anna to feel just as whimsical about the entire matter, for seeing Elsa in such a state hasn't been a sight for years. Afterwards, Anna returns by Elsa's side, commenting on how well things have been going through the day, and expresses her wishes to have things the way they were that night all the time. Unfortunately, all at once, Elsa's smile fades away and she reluctantly denies Anna's wishes, though fails to explain why so. Blind Love "]] Saddened, Anna walks off, on the verge of tears, just when she bumps into Hans once again, who offers a waltz. Anna agrees, and the romantic dance soon leads to a date around the city. Anna and Hans spend the evening bonding and getting to know one another, finding out they have a lot in common from interests to sibling relationships. Overjoyed to have someone whom she can finally open up to and connect with, Anna falls in love with Hans, finally believing she'll no longer live the painful life of a loner. Apparently, Hans feels the same way and returns the blossoming affections. The two become so close that, by the end of their date, Hans proposes, which Anna immediately agrees to. The couple head back to the ballroom to ask for Elsa's blessing. Elsa immediately refuses to grant her blessing on such a marriage, telling Anna that she can't marry someone she just met, which leads to a heated argument. Feeling hurt and seeing things becoming emotionally out of hand, Elsa orders the party to end and the gates to be closed, which Anna immediately causes a heartbroken uproar over, not wanting to spend her life trapped, alone and within the castle again after all those years of loneliness and despair. Elsa's Powers Revealed The confrontation between the sisters becomes larger and larger until, out of blind anger, Elsa accidentally shoots massive ice spikes from her hand, nearly striking the guests, including Anna, and thus, revealing her powers to the kingdom. Horrified by what she's done and the reaction it received, Elsa flees the ballroom. Despite her confusion, Anna follows behind in an attempt to stop her; Hans and the Duke of Weselton doing the same. However, Elsa manages to escape the castle grounds and retreats into the fjords, accidentally placing a curse upon the kingdom as she does; trapping it in an eternal winter. As snow flurries fill the sky, the Duke of Weselton goes into panic, exclaiming Elsa must be stopped, and orders his men to go after her, only to be halted by Anna, who volunteers to go after Elsa, herself, claiming her sister is no monster and the chaos was her fault for pushing Elsa, which is entirely accidental. Hans tries to stop her from heading into the storm, believing it's too dangerous, but Anna reassures him of Elsa's harmlessness and leaves the prince in charge of the kingdom in her absence, which he honorably accepts. With that, Anna makes her leave on her horse, aimlessly traveling through the winter woods through the course of an entire day, losing her horse and ruining her clothes in the process. Soon enough, though, as luck would have it, Anna stumbles upon a humble establishment owned by the equally humble Oaken, who fortunately happens to have one winter outfit in stock. Anna Meets Kristoff Just as she's about to purchase her new outfit, a rugged mountain man named Kristoff arrived, coming from the North Mountain. According to Kristoff, some magical phenomenon occurred up on the mountains, giving the hint to Elsa's location. With this information, Anna knew Kristoff could help guide her to her destination, but after insulting Oaken, the mountain man is kicked out of the shop, unable to purchase the goods and carrots he was hoping for. Anna, however, decides to pay for Kristoff's items, hoping he'd agree to take her to the mountains once the generous deed was realized. After receiving his mountain equipment and carrots for his reindeer, and best friend, Sven, Kristoff eventually agrees, and the trio heads out into the night in search for the Snow Queen. Along the way, Kristoff inquires Elsa's reasoning for covering the land in eternal winter, and Anna explains the situation with Hans. This causes Kristoff to call the princess out, finding it ridiculous that she became engaged to someone she met that day, doubting Hans is her actual true love. Before their conversation continues, however, the trio are attacked by savage wolves. Fortunately, they're able to escape the pack, but the only bit of cargo to make it out of the chaos was Sven's carrots, as Kristoff's sled, and most of everything in it, was destroyed. Feeling guilty, Anna offers him a new sled, as well as all of the other items that were destroyed, and begins heading off alone, understanding that the mountain man likely doesn't want any part of the adventure from that point. Sven's able to convince Kristoff to continue forward, knowing that if Anna dies in the conditions, he won't get his promised new sled (though such logic was just a coverup for his soft heart). The ice harvester reluctantly agrees, heading off by Anna's side yet again. Meet Olaf The next morning, Anna, Kristoff and Sven come to a point where they're able to view Arendelle from a distance, and see that the curse has truly taken effect, completely freezing the once beautiful kingdom. Kristoff has his doubts on Elsa reversing the curse, but Anna remains positive, having all the faith in her sister one could possibly hold. And with that, they continue on, coming across a forest beautifully covered in snow and ice, surprising Anna with its gorgeousness. There, they suddenly come across an enchanted snowman, which immediately sends Anna into panic, though she simmers down once realizing he's harmless. On top of that, the snowman is actually Olaf, a snowman built by Anna and Elsa as children. He explains that Elsa brought him to life, and since they're searching for her, he knows her whereabouts. The little snowman also mentioned his fascination for summer, and because of his dream to experience it, he doesn't hesitate to lead the team to Elsa's ice palace. Frozen Heart Olaf leads the rest of the way to Elsa's palace, and they arrive before long. Like Kristoff, Anna is stunned by the marvel that is the ice palace, and that awe reaction remains when Elsa, in a newly made ice gown, arrives upon hearing Anna's entry. Elsa is initially shown to be quite happy to see her sister again, but her fears of harming her again soon overcomes her, and she orders her to leave for her own safety. Anna assures Elsa that there's no reason to be afraid, but Elsa refuses to listen, wanting her sister to return home to Arendelle, where she'll live her life freely just as she's always wanted. Anna refuses again, telling Elsa about the accidental curse and that she needs to fix it. Shocked and disappointed in herself, Elsa panics, losing control over her powers again, and although Anna tries to calm her down, it's no use, and the powerful Snow Queen accidentally strikes Anna yet again, though this time, in the heart. With neither of the sisters noticing the danger, Anna continues with her persistence, despite Kristoff advising they should leave, fearing for their safety. Elsa orders her sister to leave once more, but upon hearing another refusal, she creates a bodyguard to get her going. The snow monster, named Marshmallow by Olaf, chases the friends out and away from the palace, warning them not to come back. After reaching safety, Kristoff notices Anna's hair turning white, and realizes it's from when Elsa struck her in the heart. The Cure Thankfully, Kristoff believes he has a solution, and leads the gang to the Valley of the Living Rock, where the trolls reside. During the trip there, the two grow closer, with Kristoff showing great worry and care for the princess, unknowingly falling in love with her, whilst Anna gets to see a much softer side of the mountain man, growing equally close, though unknowingly harvesting feelings as well. Upon their arrival, Kristoff's adopted mother Bulda immediately assumes Anna is Kristoff's girlfriend, but when the two deny any romance, Bulda and the trolls try to convince them otherwise, telling them they're meant for each other. They arrange an entire wedding, but before it's complete, Anna nearly faints and loses balance as more of her hair turns white and the curse increases in power, but Kristoff catches her and informs the trolls she's freezing cold. Pabbie returns after sensing strange magic in the land, and sadly tells the friends that Anna is in grave danger upon discovering just what that magic is. Unless she's part of an act of true love, she'll freeze to death, and although he's powerful, the old troll is unable to restore her health. Bulda believes the act of true love would be "a true love's kiss," having the friends head back to Arendelle for Anna to receive a kiss from Hans. The Tyranny of Hans Meanwhile, back at Elsa's palace, Hans and a group of soldiers arrive, believing Anna is somewhere within the icy walls in Elsa's clutches. They manage to successfully storm in and capture the Snow Queen, but obviously fail to find the princess. Even so, the team takes Elsa back to Arendelle and imprisons her by orders of Hans, just before Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf arrive in the kingdom, greeted by the servants who've been desperately searching for the princess. Though he's greatly saddened to leave her side, Kristoff leaves the kingdom with Sven after Anna's taken into care. She reunites with Hans in the castle library, and quickly informs him of all that happened, telling him she needs an act of true love to thaw her frozen heart, which would be true love's kiss. However, Hans refuses to kiss the princess, and reveals that he has been using her to become king of Arendelle. It turns out that Hans planned on wooing and marrying Anna, becoming next in line for the throne, and once that was complete, he would murder Elsa to be immediately crowned king. And now that Anna is already dying, and Elsa was currently deemed a heartless monster by the citizens of Arendelle, none of that was necessary, and the kingdom is practically his for the taking. Anna tries to stop him, but is far too weak. With a smirk, Hans locks the princess inside the library to die, leaving her confused, embarrassed, and helpless as the rest of her hair turns completely white and her freezing heart starts to overtake her body. Meanwhile, in the dining hall, Hans informs the dignitaries of Anna's supposed death, and blames Elsa for the murderous crime. He also claims he and Anna married just before she died in his arms, thus making him ruler of Arendelle, and as his first order as ruler, he charges Queen Elsa with high treason and sentences her to death. Anna's Awakening/Finding Kristoff In the dungeon, Elsa manages to escape her prison, but her fearful emotions causes an icy curse to overtake the castle, dropping the temperatures even lower, thus causing Anna to die much faster. Just then, Olaf arrives and immediately begins aiding to Anna the moment he spots her in her still ill conditions. The snowman successfully lights a fire at the fireplace, despite Anna fearing he'll melt, to which Olaf explains he doesn't care about his own life as long as Anna is safe. Olaf then asks what happened with Hans, having her reveal his treachery. Nevertheless, Olaf decides to merely come up with another act to save the princess, but feeling defeated, Anna claims she doesn't know what love is any longer. Olaf rectifies her problem by teaching her that ''real love is putting someone else's need before yours, using Kristoff as her example, as he has ignored his true feelings for Anna's happiness, believing Hans was her true love as well. Anna then learns that Kristoff is the one she needs to share true love's kiss with, and she and Olaf rush out to find him just as the icy curse in the castle reaches full power, eventually forming into a deadly blizzard. From the outskirts of Arendelle, Kristoff and Sven are able to witness this blizzard occurring, and rush back to rescue Anna, fearing she's in danger. Back at the castle, Anna and Olaf manage to escape and head into the fjords to find Kristoff, though Olaf is blown away by the powerful winds, leaving Anna to fend for herself. Kristoff and Sven rush through the raging blizzard, as well, and are soon also separated, but Kristoff keeps going, eventually hearing Anna's cries for help, and following it to save her. Not too far from them, Elsa is in the mix of trying to escape Arendelle to return to her ice palace. However, Hans soon arrives and confronts her, needing her dead to put an end to the winter, though maintaining his benevolent appearance to successfully manipulate the queen. An Act of True Love Hans tells the Snow Queen that escaping all of the damage she had caused is futile. Elsa implores Hans to take care of her beloved little sister in her absence. At the mention of Anna, Hans reveals that Anna returned from the mountains weak and cold, saying that the queen froze her heart, and despite his efforts to save her, it was too late. He accuses Elsa of killing her own sister. The news causes Elsa to break down in shock and heartbreak, and the monstrous storm comes to a halt. This finally clears the way for Anna and Kristoff, and they rush toward each other. But at that moment, Anna hears a sword being drawn a short distance away. In horror, she realizes Hans is preparing to kill Elsa. After one last look at Kristoff, Anna rushes towards Elsa and Hans, destroying her own chance of surviving in order to save her elder sister. Just before Hans delivers the death blow on the Queen, Anna jumps in between them, with a hand outstretched to stop him. She freezes solid completely, with the ice of her fingers shattering his sword. The impact knocks the prince onto the ground, unconscious. Just as Anna's dying breath is lost, Elsa notices what has happened; breaking down in sorrow around her younger sister's frozen body. Kristoff, Olaf and Sven arrive shortly at the scene and mourn the loss of the princess with Elsa, along with the dignitaries and guards, who witness the powerful scene from the castle balcony. But soon thereafter, Anna thaws from her frozen state, beginning around her heart, as Anna's ultimate sacrifice for Elsa has constituted an act of true love. The Great Thaw Elsa is relieved and overly joyous that Anna is alive and well, surprised that Anna has sacrificed herself for her. With Olaf explaining that an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart, Elsa realizes that love is the key to controlling her powers, and finally lifts the icy curse from Arendelle. As Hans struggles to his feet, Kristoff tries to attack Hans, but Anna confronts him instead for his betrayal by berating him for his frozen heart and punching him in the face, so hard that Hans falls off the ship they were standing on, into the water below. Anna and Elsa share another hug again, rekindling their sisterly bond. As the sisters hug, Anna looks lovingly towards Kristoff, showing that she reciprocated his romantic affections. Once again, Arendelle is restored to peace. Elsa is once again accepted as queen, with everyone finally understanding that she is no monster, but a creator of beautiful magic. After Hans and the Duke of Weselton are deported (Hans sent back to his kingdom to face his brothers for his crimes, and the Duke of Weselton having his trade with Arendelle cut off), Olaf and Sven enjoy summer together, and Anna buys Kristoff his promised new sled. Upon informing him that Elsa had named him "Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer", he attempts to decline both the sled and the title, too modest to accept, but Anna points out that this is a direct order from the queen. This leads to a kiss of gratitude, which officially begins the blossoming romance between the young couple. Later on, to celebrate the joyous day, Elsa turns the castle courtyard into an ice rink with the entire kingdom joining in on the festivities. The queen vows never to close the gates again, much to Anna's joy. She presents Anna with new ice skates, and our heroines then begin skating with all of their friends, finally sharing the fun they used to have at long last. ''Frozen Fever In the animated short, taking place nearly a year after the events of the film, it is the day of Anna's birthday, and Elsa has plans to make it absolutely perfect in hopes of rectifying the hardened past the sisters were forced to endure. Within the castle, Anna oversleeps, but is soon awakened by an elated Elsa. Explaining her plans to make her sister's birthday an enjoyable memorable one, Elsa bestows her first gift; a new dress, embodying the bright, colorful aura of spring. Once fully dressed, Elsa leads Anna throughout the castle and kingdom, following a trail of string with various checkpoints leading to several gifts. As Anna happily follows her elder sister, she notices her sneezes and sniffling, and takes note that medical attention is in need of providing. Nevertheless, Elsa assures she's fine, and the day continues. After receiving a cold remedy from Oaken, Elsa becomes intoxicated, and falls into a delirious haze. After leading Anna to the top of the city's clock tower at the end of the string, Elsa nearly falls off the ledge, only to be rescued by Anna, who officially puts an end to the festivities in order to care for her sister. With Elsa finally admitting she has a cold, the sisters return to the castle with the queen expressing her feelings that she ruined her perfect birthday, though Anna assures her she didn't ruin it and they should just focus on getting Elsa better. They then enter the castle gates, only to find Olaf, Kristoff, Sven and several citizens, as well as miniature baby snowmen, within the courtyard and announcing a surprise party. Ecstatic, Anna is greeted by her guests, and receives her birthday cake by a loving Kristoff. After the greetings, Anna returns to the matter of caring for Elsa, and does so by sending her to bed, subsequently thanking her for a fantastic birthday. Stating her favorite gift was the opportunity to care for her sister, Anna's birthday came to an end. Cameos Along with Elsa, Anna makes a small cameo in the animated mini-series ''It's a Small World: The Animated Series, in the episode "Little Birds, Frost and Pine", happily building Olaf with her sister in the woods. Anna also makes a very brief appearance alongside Elsa, Olaf and Sven in an advertisement promoting Sky Movies, where she is seen on the television after the commercial's host family come back into the real world. Live-action appearances ''Once Upon a Time Anna appears in the fourth season of ''Once Upon a Time alongside Elsa and Kristoff. She appears in 9 episodes, and is portrayed by Elizabeth Lail. Two years after the events of Frozen, and approximately a year before the first Dark Curse, Anna is engaged to Kristoff. In honor of the momentous occasion, Elsa grants Anna both a beautiful new necklace and a gown originally owned by their deceased mother. As Anna tries on the dress, Elsa discovers their mother's diary. Within the text, it is revealed the king and queen left Arendelle because of Elsa. While Elsa believes it's because they feared her and saw her as a monster, Anna believes otherwise. To prove the true reason, Anna takes Elsa to Grand Pabbie. Pabbie is unable to uncover the exact reason the king and queen left, but reveals where they were heading; a land known as Mist Haven. While Elsa still worries, Anna stays positive and suggests they travel to Mist Haven to find out the truth for themselves. Reluctant about the idea, Elsa denies, claiming she doesn't want to abandon her kingdom and fears Hans and his brothers will strike should they leave Arendelle. Unable to convince her sister to tag along and grant permission, Anna secretly boards a ship and travels to Mist Haven, herself, in hopes of finding the truth to their parents' mysterious journey. After arriving in the Enchanted Forest (Mist Haven), Anna encounters David, as well as the infamously powerful sorcerer, Rumplestiltskin, who play crucial roles in her quest. At some times afterwards, Anna arrives home and reunites with Kristoff. She informed Kristoff that her parents did travel to the Enchanted Forest out of fear of Elsa, and they seek to use a box that contains the sorcerer's magical hat to rid Elsa of her powers. When Kristoff asked how is she gonna break this to Elsa, Anna says she has no idea what to tell her elder sister. When she reunites with Elsa, Anna instead lied about her discovery, claiming their parents didn't find what they seek when they traveled to the Enchanted Forest. To her surprise, she discovered that Elsa has more control over her snow/ice magic. Even more surprising is when Elsa introduced her to Ingrid the Snow Queen, their maternal aunt, who also possesses the exact same abilities. Despite Elsa's claim that Ingrid was a relative of theirs, Anna was suspicious, since their aunt isn't in any of the family's portrait or records. After sharing this revelation with Kristoff, Anna decides to visit Grand Pabbie again to find out their family's secret involving Ingrid. When Kristoff discusses Anna's decision to withhold the truth from Elsa, concerning what her parents did in the Enchanted Forest, Anna decides to keep hiding the truth from her sister until the time is right to tell her, which he supports. After Anna departs to find more answers, she and Kristoff are unaware that Ingrid has been eavesdropping on their conversation the whole time. Ingrid eventually kidnaps Anna and imprisons her within the castle's dungeon cell. Ingrid then admits that she wants a family of people like her and Elsa (magically-inclined), but since she now considers Anna to be the "odd one out," due to having nothing in common with her and Elsa, and not fitting the perfect criteria as the third family member, Ingrid vows to find the perfect replacement and have what she desires: a family that loves her for who she is. Ingrid manipulates her into thinking that Anna was planning to use a sorcerer's hat to absorb all of her abilities. Learning that she is locked up in the dungeon cell, Elsa pays Anna visit, and tells Anna that she doesn't believes their aunt's lies. They now had plans to find the urn and trap Ingrid in it. As part of the plan, Anna was returned to the dungeon cell, where she'll ambush Ingrid when she comes to check up on her. Unfortunately, Ingrid was onto their scheme, and Anna now found herself in chains and trapped in the cell with her. Ingrid then uses a shard of mirror to place Anna under her spell, the Spell of Shattered Sight, resulting in Anna releasing her inner anger and resentment towards her elder sister. As Elsa is bewildered at her little sister's venomous anger, Ingrid appears and admits she did it to show Anna's inner darkness, causing Elsa to realize her aunt has placed her sister under her spell. Ingrid demands that Elsa freeze Anna to prevent her from trapping Elsa inside of the urn; however, Elsa refuses to hurt her sister, and holds her arms against her sides. In an unexpected twist, Anna, still under the spell's influence, unseals the urn and traps Elsa inside. As she is slowly absorbed into the urn, Elsa tells her that no matter what she does, she will always love her. Recovering from the magic spell, Anna was horrified by what her aunt made her do to Elsa. As Ingrid prepares to choke her to death, Kristoff arrives to save Anna, armed with only his ice pick. With her aunt finally consumed by her anger and overwhelm with disgust at how the couple sees her as a monster, Anna can only stand and watch as Ingrid uses her power to freeze both her, Kristoff, and Arendelle out of pure fury. 30 years later, after Ingrid, in Storybrooke, cast her Spell of Shattered Sight on the aforementioned town, Arendelle starts to thaw, and Anna and Kristoff are finally unfrozen. As they start devising a plan to rescue Elsa from Rumplestiltskin, who originally had possession of the urn the former's imprisoned in, Hans and his brothers, who had recently been thawed out, barged in and declare Arendelle as his kingdom now. As they figure out what to do next to rescue Elsa, Anna recalls reading in her mother's diary about a wishing star, which she assumes is used to grant a wish. She remembers the journal stated her parents tracked the item to a man, a pirate by the name of Blackbeard. Anna and Kristoff bargain with Blackbeard for the wishing star, which they hope to use to find Elsa. Unfortunately, they realize it's a trap as Hans and his brothers surround them. Blackbeard tell her about his past encounter with her parents who sought the wishing star, but they were unable to use it since the item needs someone with a pure heart. Hans then take the couple to a spot out at sea called Poseidon's Boneyard, the same spot where Anna and Elsa's parent's ship went down, hoping to dump the couple to the bottom of the sea. The trunk is then shut and thrown into the sea, which sinks and fills with water. Kristoff managed to free himself and Anna from the binds. Believing they will die, Anna begins reciting her marriage vows to Kristoff, though he insists they won't be married until they are out of danger. They proclaim their love for each other as they're about meet their watery fate, but fortunately, due to the power of Elsa's belief in finding her sister and her possession of the wishing star, Anna's necklace for her and Kristoff's wedding, the trunk is transported to the shores of Storybrooke where the siblings reunite, along with their mother's message in a bottle. Anna is led to the diner so the fairies can make a spell with her hair to counter Ingrid's imminent curse. However, they find the fairies gone, courtesy of Killian under the control of Mr. Gold, the town's counterpart of Rumplestiltskin. At the sheriff station, Anna reunites with David and meet his family: his wife Mary Margaret, their baby son Neal, and their daughter Emma, whom she and Kristoff had just recently met when they arrived. Elsa helps Kristoff handcuff himself to a desk before it approaches while she, Anna and Emma brace for impact. Though the three are immune to the spell's effects, Anna could only helplessly watch as Kristoff, trying to resist, is slowly affected. With the town now effected, Mary Margaret and David argue with each other from their separate cell, and Kristoff begins to express his relief that Anna keeps postponing their wedding. After fruitlessly trying to persuade Kristoff that it's Ingrid spell that causes him to say all the hurtful words about her, Anna left him to discuss with Emma and Elsa about the situation. When Emma recalls her promise to give the people of Storybrooke their happy ending, Anna remember Ingrid's curse being similar to a myth called The Trolden Glass, in which she reveals that the curse can be broken by killing the person who had cast the spell, the king; meaning they have to do the same with Ingrid. Before she and Elsa leaved to face Ingrid, with no other option since they can't reason with her, Emma leaves Anna to look after Neal. As the town is thrown into utter chaos, Anna tried to dissolve Mary Margaret and David's quarrel by bringing up how they met, but to no avail. Later, Regina, affected by the spell and in her attire as the Evil Queen, arrive at the sheriff's station to look for Emma, but found Anna, Kristoff, and Mary Margaret and David locked up in their cells. Despite Anna's attempt to calm her down, Regina teleported her and Kristoff to the beach they arrived from. After a frustrated Kristoff attempt to swim back to Arendelle after giving up on the current event that transpires, Anna knocked him out with a bottle that carries her mother's message. Anna discovers its content and decides to bring it to Elsa and Emma, who are confronting Ingrid in her lair. After arriving, Anna reveals to Elsa their mother's last words in the letter, and read the whole thing out loud. It's revealed that, before they died, their parents were wrong to hide Elsa and her abilities, along with Ingrid and Helga's existence, from Arendelle. The letter also shows their mother's instructions on how to restore the memories of the people of Arendelle with a memory stone of her elder sisters and how they should free Ingrid, and they should tell their aunt that she loved her and that regretted deeply what she had done. After reading the letter and seeing the good memories of her and her sisters, Ingrid realized that Anna is right and begins to regret her action. Realizing her wrongs, Ingrid undoes her curse by sacrificing her own life. Before she dies, Ingrid returns Elsa and Emma's missing memories and Storybrooke returns to normal. With Ingrid's redemption now complete, Anna and Elsa now seeks to honor their mother's last wish to return to Arendelle to let its people know of Ingrid and Helga. Following the end of Ingrid's curse, Hook, seemingly with Mr. Gold's help, informs the group that he discovers a door to Arendelle hidden in an abandoned mansion. After they found the door that will take them back to Arendelle, and to confront Hans, they thank Mary Margaret, David, and especially Emma for their good deeds, of which Anna thanks them for looking after her sister. After Elsa and Kristoff walk into the portal, Anna starts to follow, but stops to ask the three that she wanted to thank Hook and Gold, until she curiously asks about Mr. Gold's identity when he was still living in the Enchanted Forest. She guesses, incorrectly, that he was a "fairy godfather", although David reveal that Mr. Gold was actually Rumplestiltskin. To this, Anna reveals Rumplestiltskin lied about not knowing her or Elsa and tells them that she knows of him from their past encounter; causing Emma to suspect Mr. Gold has not changed and has ulterior motives. At an unknown amount of time later, Arendelle has been reclaimed by the two sisters and Hans is dethroned; Anna even got her hand bruised from punching Hans in the face. While in the castle's east wing preparing for her wedding with Kristoff, Anna discovers a portrait of Ingrid, Helga and Gerda, which she places in the great hall. Before the wedding starts, Elsa, struck by Anna's past decision to postpone the wedding to go to the Enchanted Forest, inquiries her on why she chose to do so. Anna cheerfully reasons that she couldn't be happy if her big sister wasn't as well. With the wedding now in full swing, Elsa helps Anna walk down the aisle. Appearances Season Four * A Tale of Two Sisters * White Out * Rocky Road (flashback) * The Apprentice (flashback) * Breaking Glass (flashback) * Family Business (flashback) * Smash the Mirror, Part 1 (flashback) * Smash the Mirror, Part 2 (flashback) * Fall * Shattered Sight * Heroes and Villains ' Printed media Anna makes numerous appearances in various books, novels, and comics. Some stories are mere adaptations of the film, whilst others such as ''A New Reindeer Friend, Olaf and Sven On Thin Ice, and A Sister More Like Me take place after the events of the movie, mostly reflecting on the princess' adventures following Elsa's return to power. The story Anna Is Our Babysitter follows Anna and Kristoff where they are set to babysit a bunch of trolls and anything can happen. The upcoming novel, A Frozen Heart, is set to delve into the internal thoughts of both Anna and Hans, during the course of the original film, specifically pertaining to their overall relationship, in addition to their backstories and motivations. ''Anna & Elsa: Sisterhood is the Strongest Magic This series of stories follows the adventures of Anna and Elsa after the events of the film. Most of the tales focus on the sisters rebuilding the bond they've once shared, including ''Memory and Magic, where an eager young troll claims to have the power to restore the memories of Anna that Pabbie erased after the childhood incident. However, a reluctant Elsa doesn't take kindly to the idea, and prefers to focus on making new memories. Other stories, like All Hail the Queen, centers Anna's bubbly enthusiasm and excitement over the newfound parliament of never closing the castle gates again, allowing her freedom to roam and interact with the colorful citizens of Arendelle. ''Phantoms of Arendelle To distract Elsa from a gala being planned in her honor, Anna fills her schedule with fun bonding activities. But what starts as a distraction turns into an adventure when they find a secret door leading to passageways within the castle walls—and the door locks behind them, trapping them inside! Then, as they explore the narrow passages and sealed-off rooms, looking for an exit, spooky things start to happen. Echoing laughter, mysterious patches of cold air, odd arrangements of clothes and furniture. Together, the sisters decide to unravel the mystery of the hidden area. Video games Anna continuously makes several appearances in several video games, and apps, most notably ''Disney INFINITY, its sequels, and Frozen Free Fall. On December 2014, an add-on costume of Anna was added to the popular video game series LittleBigPlanet, as part of the "Frozen Costume Pack". Similarly, in Club Penguin, costumed versions of Anna in both her winter wear and coronation gown were featured in the episode "Frozen Party". ''Disney INFINITY Anna appears as a playable character in ''Disney INFINITY and its 2.0 and 3.0 editions, playable in the Toy Box Mode of the games. She was released with her sister Elsa as part of the Frozen Toy Box pack with two painting Power Discs.Disney Infinity finally features more female characters in new Toy Box fun with Frozen, Rapunzel, Vanellope von Schweetz In the 3DS version of Disney INFINITY, she has a power called Girl Power, which gives bonus powers to all female characters, and she is a Jump type character. Quests featuring Anna as a playable character include the following: *'''Frozen Hunt - Anna must find and step on four buttons hidden around Arendelle, to build a snowman. *'Frozen Adventure' - Experience an interactive adventure from various scenes of Disney's Frozen movie. *'Anna's Quest' - Arendelle has frozen solid! To free the kingdom from the spell, Anna must travel to Elsa's palace and receive the Snow Queen, return her to the throne to do so. *'Let it Go!' - It's the anniversary of Queen Elsa's coronation, but she's missing and Weselton thugs are causing a ruckus. It's up to Anna to stop them. *'Olaf's Race' - Zoom around a racetrack featuring everybody's favorite snowman, Olaf. Her exclusive adventure, however, is "Anna's Chilling Challenge", and has her also competing in a timed event to gather collectibles. The board is a compressed, 2-D space where the collectibles are falling from the sky, resulting in Anna scrambling to catch them. ''Frozen: Olaf's Quest Taking place after the film, Olaf decides to go on a journey alongside Sven to find some gifts for Anna in ''Frozen: Olaf's Quest, specifically magenta flowers. The princess herself appears in a few shots of the opening prologue sequence of the game, as well as the ending, where Olaf has managed to complete his quest, bestowing an entire bouquet of flowers. ''Frozen Free Fall Anna, both as a young child and an adult, appears in the puzzle game ''Frozen Free Fall as one of the companion characters on certain levels alongside Elsa, Kristoff, Hans, Pabbie and, most recently, Olaf and Sven. Her special item is a torch. Disney Parks Anna and Elsa began meet and greets at Disneyland as well as Disneyland Paris in the winter; they have been making appearances ahead of their movie's release to theaters. As of now, the sisters are currently doing daily meet-and-greet sessions in the Magic Kingdom's Princess Fairytale Hall. And due to their popularity, FastPass services are available. The princess also appear in Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade, in the same park, with Anna wearing her green coronation gown. In California, Anna and Elsa are featured in a new winter themed area of Fantasyland. However, both Anna and Elsa will move from Disneyland to Disney California Adventure for meet-and-greets starting on January 7, 2015 as a part of the Frozen Fun promotion happening at both Disneyland and Disney California Adventure. Their new meet-and-greet spot will be at "Anna and Elsa's Royal Welcome", which is inside the Disney Animation attraction at Disney California Adventure. Also, both princesses are now featured in Disneyland Paris' Disney Magic on Parade, on a float also featuring Olaf. Recently, in early 2014, Anna also began making meet-and-greet appearances aboard the Disney Dream cruise ship. Also, on October 22, 2013, Anna and Elsa began early meet-and-greet sessions at Disney's Hollywood Studios (complete with a mountainous backdrop), though this was only temporary as their current location wasn't completed then. Anna also makes a few appearances in the Disney California Adventure spectacular, World of Color alongside Olaf, Sven and Kristoff, and later alongside Elsa, in the winter rendition, Winter Dreams. In the 2014 version of the show, Anna plays a larger role, performing "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" and "Love is an Open Door", in addition to making several cameo appearances throughout the show. In Disneyland Paris, Anna plays a major role in the holiday themed version of Disney Dreams! serving as the co-host with Olaf. Anna also makes an appearance in the Frozen segment in Celebrate the Magic at the Magic Kingdom. During the summer of 2014 and 2015, Anna serves as the hostess of Frozen Summer Fun at Disney's Hollywood Studios, alongside Elsa. She's heavily featured in the daily events, including the sing-along stage show, among others, and serves as a "Mistress of Ceremonies"; often kicking off the events before other characters and cast members arrive to further the entertainment. As of July 2015, Anna makes a cameo during the bubble montage scene in Fantasmic!, alongside Elsa and Olaf. In Christmas of 2014, Elsa and Anna began making appearances at Hong Kong Disneyland, as well as in Tokyo Disneyland for Anna and Elsa's Frozen Fantasy. On November 5, 2014, the Magic Kingdom debuted A Frozen Holiday Wish, a short, live, Christmas-themed show featuring Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf as the hosts. Anna will appear on the Frozen Ever After ride at Epcot set to open in 2016.First Details on Epcot's Newest Attraction Frozen Ever After Relationships Songs *Do You Want to Build a Snowman? *For the First Time in Forever *Love is an Open Door *For the First Time in Forever (Reprise) *Making Today a Perfect Day Quotes Gallery Trivia *At one point, Anna was going to be named Greta, loosely after Gerda, the original heroine of The Snow Queen. *She may also be based on the Summer Witch, whom according to some adaptations of The Snow Queen, is the title Queen's sister. *According to Jennifer Lee, Anna was born on the Summer Solstice,Jennifer Lee Twitter (5:07 PM - 2 Sep 2014 Tweet) and was 18 during Frozen,Jennifer Lee Twitter (7:02 PM - 27 Nov 2013 Tweet) while the events of Frozen Fever also confirm her birthday taking place roughly a year after the film, making her 19 years old by that time. A map briefly appears in the short, marked with the year 1840, indicating her birthday to be on the 21st of June since the Summer Solstice was on that day of the year. *Anna's name means "gracious" or "full of grace". Ironically, Anna is more bubbly and daring than graceful. *Anna, being the younger sister, has two braids in her hair; while Elsa, the oldest, has one. *Anna's name is pronounced as "Ah-na," as she is Norwegian. *She is shown to be ticklish at the beginning of her film as a child, as shown when she and Elsa slide down the snow, which Anna giggles yelling "Tickle bumps!" *Anna is mostly seen wearing green and magenta, while Elsa wears blue. Green and magenta represent spring and summer as well as her cheerful and optimistic personality. *Anna sings the most out of all the characters of Frozen. *The two parts of Anna's body that Elsa accidentally hurt with her ice powers, her head and her heart, mirror the two parts of Kai's body that were hit by the broken shards of the Devil's mirror in the original Snow Queen fairy tale: the eye, distorting the way he see things, and the heart, making him resentful to others. Ironically, Elsa takes on Kai's role in the film. *Although Elsa is based on Kai, Anna receives ice skates from Elsa, mirroring how Kai also received ice skates from the Snow Queen. *When in warm weather, Anna wears outfits which look similar to her winter outfit, but with green coloring. *Anna's winter outfit shares uncanny similarities with Elsa's coronation gown, perhaps symbolically marking how she has gained maturity: **Detachable magenta cape. **Adorned bodice with a V-shaped waistline (black on Anna, and teal on Elsa). **Bluish gloves/mittens (that they eventually took off). **Tight fitting sleeves (black on Elsa, and light blue on Anna). *According to Frozen: The Essential Guide, one of Anna's favorite desserts is krumkake—a thin waffle-like cookie shaped like an ice-cream cone and stuffed with sweet fillings. *According to the book A Frozen Heart: **Anna's dreamed about ballroom dancing since she was little. **Anna is uncontrollably giggly when she's happy. **Anna's always been a romantic. Elsa's always been practical. **Anna and Elsa have a "super sister promise". **Elsa's tutor is named Erlinger. He tutors Anna too. Supposedly history. **Cook makes Anna eat artsoppa (pea soup), but doesn't complain when Elsa promises something special. **Anna likes to treat Elsa's magic like it's their little secret, even if people already know about it. **Elsa was taken out of Anna's room while Anna was unconscious from the accident. **Anna pulls on the platinum blonde streak of hair. She doesn't actually like it, and thinks it's out of place and not supposed to be there. **Anna had one childhood friend from Elsa who she met a few months before the accident: A daughter of a dignitary named Rani, who lives on a tropical island. She gave Anna a book with a hundred short stories about her homeland in it. **Anna's horse is named Kjekk. **Anna accidentally sprained the wrist of the Dignitary of Somewhere. Her father told him not to be mad and that was just her way of saying hello. **Anna had tried convincing her parents to let her go with them on their trip. **Agnarr pinches Anna's cheek to help cheer her up. External Links * *Frozen Wiki: Anna *Hero Wiki: Princess Anna *Once Upon a Time Wiki: Anna References de:Anna es:Anna fr:Anna nl:Anna it:Anna fi:Anna Category:Frozen characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Singing Characters Category:European characters Category:Expected Future Disney Princesses Category:Princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Article of the week Category:Celebrate the Magic characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Disney Dreams! characters Category:Orphans Category:Animated characters Category:Siblings Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Nobility Category:Royalty Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Fantasmic characters